Trick and Treat
by MinutesofSilence
Summary: Someone rather Something wants to get revenge on Amy...will they succeed? or they won't? and what revenge will it be?


"Here you go Amy a new doll for you" Amy's mom said as she gave a new dolls for her daughter

"Wow! Thankyou mom!" Amy said as she recieved her new dolls. A twin dolls. A girl and a boy

The Dolls were named Dio and Ley . Everyday Amy always play with her new dolls... she liked it very much...to her it was the best dolls. She always carries them whenever she go...

-  
"Happy 8th Birth day Amy!" Her friends cheered as she blow the candle

One by one Amy opened the gifts. She recieved a new cute pink clip , cute accesories , a drawing pad , a new set of colorful makers , a new pink slippers.

"Here Amy its my gift for you" Arme said as she gave Amy a gift wrapped box

"Thanks Arme! " Amy said as she opened the gift "OOOOHHHHH~!"

It was a new Doll . The doll has a pretty blue eye on the left and red eye on the right . The doll has short blue hair that complement its pale skin.

"Thank you , Thankyou ! I'll call her Mari" Amy exclaimed happily

Everyday after Amy recieved her new doll , She dont play with Ley and Dio she was really busy playing with her new doll and eventually she gave her old dolls to other children...

- TEN YEARS LATER-

It was afternoon when Amy was walking through the dark woods

"Man, i shouldnt walk alone in this dark woods" Amy sighed

Amy wander and wandered around the dark woods until she got lost...

"Whaaaa! Where am I ? im getting lost!" Amy panicked

Amy wandered again but this time more deeper in the forest but this time she saw a weird-looking mansion

"Huh? I've never seen this house before... Wierd.. anyways i should have a shelter to sleep for it was getting dark "Amy said as she walked towards the mansion and knocked at the door

Amy fixed herself so she would look presentable not a 15 year old girl who is lost in the woods...

"Who's there?" A soft voice asked

"Um... im sorry if i bothered you but i really need a shelter for now may i please come in?" Amy replied politely

"Of course you can, please wait a minute dear..." a soft voice replied

The door opened, a girl with a pale dress and long wavy pink hair with emerald eyes appeared infront of Amy

"Welocme Dear , my name is Ley" the girl introduced said

"Oh hi Ley Amy "said in a cheerful voice

"Come in my dear..." Ley said as she accompanied Amy into the weird-looking mansion

Amy entered the house. She was amused. The mansion was filled with wierd colorful paintings , But Amy realized that the girl was very familiar. Like she had seen her before...but where?

"Sorry if you waited outside " Ley apologized

"No its okay..." Amy said with a nervous smile

"Are you Nervous? "Ley asked

"Yeah A little...because i never been to others house before... "Amy replied

"Oh, i see..." Ley said while opening a huge door

A boy with tuxedo greeted them

"Ley why do you took so long? Oh i see we have a guest...Welcome little girl" The boy said

The said boy has a purple hair and

"Hmph... Anyways this is Amy she's gonna say her for a while ..." Ley said

"Oh... I see ...hi im Dio Ley's brother" Dio said with a smile

"Hi nice to meet you Dio" Amy said cheerfully

"Why dont we go and have a supendous supper with our guest brother? "Ley said

"Oh.. ok you must be hungry Amy ...come follow us "Dio said with a smile

Amy followed till they reached a huge room with table and chairs. A supendous supper is waiting for them

_"Wow... These two are so very kind , they treated me very kind-heartedly... But... wait.. why does these two seem so familiar to me? have i met them before? if so where?"_

"Amy ,dear...please sit down now "Ley said politely

"Okay "Amy said cheerfully as she sit down

Ley offered food to Amy. Amy cheerfully accepted it and thanked her. Ley smiled, Amy took a small bite from the food and chew it slowly

"Wow! this is very delicious!" Amy exclaimed

"Im glad you liked it dear..." Ley said with a sweet smile

Amy took a bite more from her supper then suddenly she noticed Ley was smiling at her- a wicked smile

"Huh? What's wrong?" Amy asked

"Nothing... please enjoy your meal , Amy" Ley said

Amy felt dizzy... "What's happening to me?" She asked

"That will be your last meal..." Dio said wickedly

"Wha-?"

"Amy-sama please enjoy the remaining time that you will live in this world for thy world will abandon you very soon..." Ley said

Something was wrong Ley and Dio's ear began to form an elf's ear then their complexion was slowly changing , Ley has 3 spikes at her the left sideof her head and Dio has 2 horns growing..

"Wha...ts... ha...ppen...ing...? "Amy asked weakly

Some memory flashed through her mind. She now remembered. Those two were a gift from her mother ,they were the dolls that Amy treasured But when she turns 8 and receive a new doll she named Mari she abandoned them. Now they wanted to get revenge...

"Why did you abandoned us Amy-sama? "Dio asked holding a sharp knife

"Dont you like us Amy-sama?" Ley asked holding a sharp needles

"N-N-...O-O... pl...ea...se..." Amy said weakly

Now she felt her own breathing... Slowly a sharp knife was piercing her chestwhile a sharp needles was slowly piercing her body apart. The life was slowly draining out of her.. She was dying...She was shocked . A dolls that come to life to get revenge

"All we wanted is you Amy-sama...we wanted to be your favorites forever..." Dio said solemnly

"Yeah...but you abandoned us when a new doll came into your life..." Ley said with a hurt expression on her face

"But now you will be with us forever..." Dio said wickedly

Amy closed her eyes and waited for the end...

A woodman was going to the forest to chop trees but something made him stop dead on his tracks and drop his axe down...terrified

He saw a girl covered with blood and her heart was taken out of her body. She was murdered. Then he saw 2 dolls 1 each side...smiling wickedly and also covered with blood


End file.
